


I Brought You Some Tea

by jaegerspice



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerspice/pseuds/jaegerspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami replays the years she's spent with Korra and wonders if it's time to tell her how she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Brought You Some Tea

The sun was setting on Air Temple Island, and Asami could just see the moon in the sky. She was sitting In the living room alone, with a light fire crackling to her left. Pema was in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Asami did not know what it was, but she knew by it’s smell that she would enjoy it. Tenzin had gone off to meditate, and Ikki and Meelo had challenged each other to an airball race. Jinora and Kai were on a mission to stop a gang in Republic City. Korra had gone outside to meditate at the gazebo, leaving Asami alone to think.

She lived for the moments where she could have some alone time. Between saving the world, to her career, to being constantly around her friends, it was hard to just breathe. Whenever these moments came up she found it odd that she was glad for them. For most of her life she had been alone. She would often fantasize about being surrounded by friends, and maybe frequenting Quongs Cuisine. Now she had that, and she knew why people wanted alone time sometimes.

She looked back at the moon, just peaking in the sky. Whenever she saw the moon she thought of the Water Tribes. “It was the original waterbender.” Katara had told her when she had first visited the Southern Water Tribe. Katara had also told her how she had met the moon Spirit Yue, and how Sokka had fallen for her. Asami always enjoyed listening to Katara’s stories, and it made her wonder what fascinating tales she might tell later on.

Looking at the moon tonight however, Asami only thought of Korra. For three years, only the moon and the stars and one letter connected them. She missed her so dearly during that time, and Mako and Bolin just couldn’t connect to her like Korra had. She had sensed a connection ever since Korra and Mako broke up. It gave her time to not feel like the ex and more like a friend. Over the time they fought Zaheer, their connection deepened.

Then one day, Asami felt an urge she hadn’t felt since she had dated Mako. When she was watching Korra meditate, she had the strongest urge to lean her head on her shoulder. That made her feel strange, but the more she watched Korra, the more the feeling came over her. Then when Korra was about to leave to be taken, Asami had another urge. She had come so close to kissing her on the cheek. It wasn’t until Korra had left Asami had realized she had a crush on Korra.

She never talked to anyone about it, there was no time during that day. She had to focus. But when she saw Korra lying on the ground, in what Asami thought could be in her last moments,she nearly broke down. She wanted to run over and hold her, but she knew that she shouldn’t. Mako had seen the way she was, and he had been there to ask how she was. She was glad Mako could be there to support her. Ever since Korra had been injured and Tarrloq left, Asami was there to take care of Korra. It was so hard to see someone she cared about in so much pain. Pema would sometimes help, but Asami didn’t feel comfortable with giving her emotions up to her. She didn’t know why, but she only felt comfortable talking to Mako and Bolin when it came to her emotions.

On the day of Jinora’s ceremony, Asami was dressing Korra’s hair, she realized her feelings may be stronger than a crush. She comforted Korra that day, and even grasped her hand, feeling her soft palms. It was then, realizing how much she wanted to comfort Korra, how much she wanted Korra to get better, and how much she had worried for Korra, she was in love with Korra. Grasping her had she wanted to tell her how she felt, but she could only get out that she was devoted to her.

Then a day when Korra was about to leave, Asami had told the Vice President of Future Industries that she may take a leave to take care of Korra. He had jokingly said that he would comfort his girlfriend in she was in this much pain, but Asami wondered if he suspected. On the docks, Asami was ready to leave Republic City behind, and try to sort out a way to tell Korra her feelings. But Korra did not want her to come, she needed to be alone. Asami understood that, but she had to bite her tongue since she didn’t want to burst out an “I love you” while Korra was in such an emotional state. She would wait six months, and then she would finally tell Korra. She wrote Korra many letters, and the first draft had her saying that she loved her, and Republic City wasn’t the same without her. But she refrained as she didn’t know how Korra was, or if she only felt the same way.

Then Korra sent her a letter, and there she poured her heart out on how she felt and how she was, and her fears. Then she said she only wrote to her. Asami realized then even if Korra hadn’t felt the same, she was the closest to her. Not even Mako would get a letter. Korra’s letter gave her hope, but it didn’t ease the pain of waiting three years to see her again. When she finally saw Korra, all her old emotions poured out. Seeing Korra, finally standing up, without help, confident and beautiful after all these years. She had helped her emotionally and physically, and now she stood before her as an equal. Override with joy Asami ran into her arms.

And then Korra blushed.

Asami screamed internally when she had seen it. Could this mean Korra had similar feelings. She wanted to keep talking, but the blush flustered her so that she was afraid she would burst out her feelings, so instead she took her to see Mako. When Mako had asked what was going on with them, Asami almost wondered if Mako had been suspecting all this time. She almost said something, but instead Korra admitting she only wrote to her. She would later feel bad for how happy she was that Korra told Mako she wrote to only her. As if Korra was telling Mako she was more important. She still felt that way, but she didn’t know if her face told Mako that.

Throughout their mission to save Wu, Asami was pleasantly surprised with how in sync she and Korra were. They worked so well together even after three years. Not even Mako could say that of himself. Even after saving Wu, Korra seemed to prefer her company. Which is why she left with Korra to Air Temple Island. Wu didn’t feeling like traveling…or at least that was what he told Mako. By the way he had looked at Asami, she almost wondered if he knew. Had he caught all of Asami’s hidden glances and tiny smiles directed at Korra.

Perhaps, but at this moment as Asami looked at the moon, she knew she wanted to tell Korra how she felt.

She got up from the couch, but then she wondered, How am I going to tell her. Just running up to the gazebo would be something that would happen in Varrick’s movers. She was not about to do something that Varrick would. Then she looked at Korra’s empty tea glass. Of course, she thought, I can just bring her tea, and then subtly let out an I love you…no, no, I like you. I love you could be too pushy. I care for you, spirits that’s so friendly though. She had not noticing it, but while she was pacing in the living room with Korra’s empty glass, Pema had entered the room.

"Oh hey, Pema."  
“Hey, Asami. I just came in to say dinner would be ready in about ten minutes.” Her head then tilted, as if she knew something was wrong. “Anything on your mind.”  
“Oh um…” Asami didn’t know what to say. She had never had a female figure she could talk to about these things. As a matter of fact, she had never talked to anyone about her feelings for others. I might as well give it a shot.”Pema, I think…I think I’m in love with Korra.”  
Pema’s eyes widened. “Well, you don’t see that every day.”  
“Is it wrong.” Asami had no idea what views anyone had on her being a woman and loving another one. It happened so rarely she didn’t know what people thought of it.  
Pema smiled. “Asami, our world is defined by the four elements. Earth, fire, water, and air. The earth nation values personal strength. The fire nation values honor. The water nation, sustainability, and the air nation, freedom. Strength, honor, sustainability, and freedom are what defines our highest goals in this world. So too does it define love. Is your love for Korra strong, do you honor her with your love, can you sustain your love, and is your love free. If the answer is yes, then there is nothing wrong with your love for Korra.”  
“Thank you, Pema.”   
“Your very welcome.” She then looked at Korra’s tea glass and said. “Are you going to tell her now.”  
“Yes, um, I was gonna get her some tea and then, um, tell her how I felt.”  
“I’ve got some fresh tea on the counter, you can take that to her. And maybe tell her you made it. It’s the small things that count the most.”

Asami followed Pema into the kitchen and took the fresh. Almost as if fate willed it, the tea was in a glass that resembled Korra’s water tribe colors. Even if it was Pema who did that, Asami would just believe it was the universe telling her to go through with it. Pema wished her luck and Asami made her way towards Korra. The sun was setting and the clouds were in the perfect position. She could see Korra sitting on the veranda, looking out towards the sea. Asami’s heart quickened when she saw Korra. ‘I’m doing this’, she thought, I’m finally going to tell Korra how I feel. “I love you,” she whispered. She was about five feet from the gazebo when she said, “I made you some tea. I thought you might be cold out here.”

Korra looked at Asami, and for an instant Asami saw despair, even though Korra quickly covered it with contentment. She jumped off the veranda saying, “You’re so sweet.” Asami’s inner voice cheered for joy. The only other person who called her sweet was Mako when they started dating. However, she did not let such joy show, as she could tell Korra was hurting. Korra took the tea from Asami’s hands and looked out again. Concerned, Asami asked, “Are you okay?”

…

"…I will always try to keep balance."  
“And I am sure you will succeed,” Tenzin said.  
“Thank you, Tenzin. And thank you, Asami.”  
“Your welcome,” Tenzin replied. Before Asami could reply as well, Pema gave the call for dinner in five minutes. Tenzin left, leaving Asami and Korra alone.

Asami did not know what to say. Once again, Korra had given her darkest fears up to her. She trusted Asami enough, more than Mako, more than Bolin, and more than Tenzin. Korra trusted her, she blushed at her, she gave her a close hug. Did Korra love her? Asami knew there was only one way to find out. Before she could speak, Korra said, “Asami, when I go back to fight Kuvira again, I want you to stay in Republic City.”  
Asami had expected as much, but she didn’t want to stay in Republic City when Korra fought. “Korra, I don’t think that is a good-“  
“Republic City needs you and your skills. If Kuvira defeats me-“  
“Don’t say that.”  
“If she defeats me then only you can protect the city. You rebuilt it. You know it better than anyone. If it needs defending, you have to be here to defend it. I’m leaving Mako and Wu here as well. Only I should be the one to fight her.”  
“Korra…” Asami choked on her tears. “If anything happened to you, I couldn’t-“  
“If anything happened to you I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. You are my rock, Asami. You are the one thing I depend on most. The person in this world I would give my life for the most.”  
“Korra, you’re the Avatar.”  
“And you’re Asami.”  
Asami didn’t need anything else. Immediately, tearfully, she kissed Korra. At first Korra seemed shocked but then she wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and kissed back. Asami never wanted to let the moment go, but did only to say, “I love you, Korra.”  
To which Korra said tearfully and happily, “I love you too.” And kissed her again.


End file.
